Pour la gloire
by AsterRealm
Summary: Recueil d'OS associés à En Terrain Hostile. – 1. Où Naminé cache bien des talents et où un gnome risque de passer un sale quart d'heure.


_Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la soixante-deuxième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure (ps : non, ok, celui-ci en deux heures) sur le thème « Corde ». Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP._

Je comptais faire un petit recueil d'OS sur En Terrain Hostile (si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, c'est une grosse fanfic qui traîne sur mon profil et qui prend de longues heures à lire), et comme un thème de la nuit s'y prêtait bien, le voilà. :D Je ne sais pas du tout quand je le mettrai à jour, mais il y en aura d'autres. :3

 **Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney

 **Note** : pour rappel, Vanitas, Axel, Kairi et Sora font partie de l'équipe bleue tandis que Ven, Roxas, Xion et Riku sont dans l'équipe orange. Enjoy. hihi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un hurlement déchirant retentit dans le jardin mais personne n'y prêta grande attention.

– Ah, les enfants, soupira une femme un peu pâle et aux cernes marqués (elle avait, disait-elle, « travaillé toute la nuit », ce qui était un code universel d'adulte pour signifier qu'elle l'avait passée à s'entraîner au roller en secret). Ils sont si mignons, tous ensemble ! Imaginez la joyeuse bande d'amis qu'ils formeront plus tard. Peut-être même se marieront-ils entre eux. Je me demande avec qui finira Roxas, il est tellement...

Elle avait failli dire « pénible » mais s'était ravisée à temps. Il était de bon ton de parler sur le dos de ses enfants, mais pas face à cette brochette hétéroclite de parents qui ne cessaient intérieurement de comparer les talents de leur progéniture.

Une grande femme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau nettement plus tannée étouffa un bâillement en couvrant poliment ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Elle avait mis un verni rouge en mémoire, sans doute, d'un parti politique quelconque – elle ne parlait pas souvent de politique, aussi ses opinions restaient-elles un mystère total, même pour le plus doué des narrateurs omniscients – et jeta vaguement un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

Dans le jardin, neuf enfants s'amusaient gaiement sous le soleil et criaient à qui mieux mieux comme le faisaient les enfants ou, en tout cas, comme le faisait beaucoup trop souvent les siens. Xion n'était pas aussi énergique que son frère, certes, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de hurler quand elle en avait envie pour des raisons qui restaient le plus souvent obscures. Elle la vit courir vers Vanitas et regretta encore une fois ses cheveux longs et brillants qui avaient été coupés par une entité mystérieuse quelques jours plus tôt.

Remarquant qu'elle les observait, Roxas lui adressa un signe de la main et tous les autres l'imitèrent avec un sourire.

La mère maudite ne répondit pas. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des enfants ; elle n'allait pas user son énergie à lever la main pour leur signifier qu'elle les avait vus. Mais cessons de nous attarder sur ces personnages sans nom ni identité, voulez-vous ; nous avons mieux à faire.

Dans le jardin, donc, neuf enfants faisaient des grands signes en souriant de toutes leurs dents. Lorsque la silhouette à la fenêtre eut enfin détourné la tête, ils en revinrent à leur activité principale.

– Bande de dabiles, asséna Xion en faisant une grimace à son frère aîné.

Roxas, Ven et Riku hochèrent vivement la tête pour la soutenir. Dabiles, oui, ils l'étaient. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

– Dabile toi-même ! rétorqua Sora qui avait un grand sens de la répartie.

– Je l'ai dit avant !

– Je l'ai dit après, et c'est le dernier qui gagne.

– N'importe quoi ! protesta Ven en croisant les bras. Elle l'a dit d'abord, donc elle a gagné. Et elle a dit que vous étiez dabiles, donc vous l'êtes. _Tous._

Il avait dit ce dernier mot en visant particulièrement son ex-meilleur-ami qui manqua de lui adresser un vilain signe de la main. Malheureusement, la surveillance parentale ayant encore cours, il eut l'intelligence exceptionnelle de se retenir et lui tira la langue à la place, ce qui n'était, ma foi, pas moins grossier.

Naminé, qui assistait à la joute sans y participer (elle devait rester neutre en toute situation ; en tant qu'arbitre, c'était à elle qu'incombait cette responsabilité et il était hors de question qu'elle prenne position en faveur de qui que ce soit – même s'il était évident que Xion avait raison, bien entendu), posa les mains sur les hanches.

– Vous avez tort, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Huit visages se tournèrent vers elle et elle prit son air de grand-mère sagesse.

– Ah ouais ? rétorqua Axel. Et pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'on dit « débiles », pas dabiles. Et de toute façon, ce n'est vraiment pas très gentil. Pourquoi on ne jouerait pas à un jeu tous ensemble ?

Sora allait intervenir mais Kairi lui attrapa le bras en secouant la tête. Ils savaient tous ce qui se produisait quand Sora proposait un jeu. Ils finissaient assis dans des cabanes en bois à attendre que l'ennemi arrive et se retrouvaient avec des cadavres de cheveux longs dans leurs lits. Il valait définitivement mieux qu'il ne se mêle plus de rien.

– Et à quoi on jouait ? demanda Xion d'un air intéressé.

Elle aimait beaucoup jouer, ce qui était relativement anormal pour une fillette de six ans de son statut social – sa mère elle-même passait déjà son temps à lire de longs livres de physique quantique, à son âge ; on n'élevait pas de ridicules plébéiens dans leur grande maisonnée, il ne fallait pas rire – et attendait avec impatience les idées de Naminé.

L'arbitre attitrée balaya le jardin du regard. Elle n'y trouva pas grand chose d'autre que de la terre, des arbres, un vieux puits extrêmement dangereux et sans le moindre intérêt scénaristique et un étrange petit gnome qui s'empressa de s'enfuir lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était tout à fait capable de le voir malgré les champignons magiques qu'il avait avalé pour ne pas être aperçu des êtres humains (sa mission était un échec, désormais, et il manqua de pleurer en fuyant pour faire ses compte au leprechaun auprès duquel il prenait ses ordres. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe sur les gosses les plus étranges, hein ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Mais le destin était cruel, même pour les étranges petits gnomes).

Dépitée, elle partit voir dans l'abri de jardin strictement interdit d'accès sous peine de ne plus avoir de dessert pour les mois à venir (mais elle s'en fichait, de toute façon, elle n'avait _jamais_ de dessert. Cette vie était décidément bien injuste.) et en sortit un marteau vraiment très lourd, un pneu de voiture encore plus lourd (elle était exceptionnellement forte, pour une petite fille) et une vieille corde tressée qui avait dû être blanche dans une autre vie mais qui était née bleue dans celle-ci. La réincarnation est un processus extrêmement compliqué lorsqu'on parle d'objets inanimés.

Elle décida que le marteau et le pneu n'étaient pas très pratiques et apporta la corde aux autres qui attendaient les bras croisés.

– Et ? fit Axel qui avait décidément envie de faire chier son monde.

Naminé l'ignora.

– Voici une corde, expliqua-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence.

– Ah, dit Roxas comme personne ne réagissait.

Ce n'était pas très poli de laisser quelqu'un dans le vent.

– Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire avec ? demanda la blonde en leur lançant un regard impérieux.

Riku passa une main sur son menton. Il avait bien des idées, oui, mais elles étaient bien trop étranges et morbides que je vous les décrive ; je vous dirai simplement qu'elles impliquaient un certain brun de sa connaissance, un endroit en hauteur, une chaussette en laine et un pot de confiture rempli au quart. Heureusement pour tout le monde, il les garda pour lui – sa mère lui avait bien expliqué qu'il était de mauvais ton de parler de ses pensées profondes en public – et enfonça simplement les mains au fond de ses poches en fronçant les sourcils.

– On pourrait..., commença Sora.

Il fut interrompu par quelques regards affolés et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ils ne voulaient jamais qu'il propose de nouveaux jeux, et il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Kairi lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et il s'essuya les yeux.

– J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Vanitas avec un air triomphant.

Roxas ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil sceptique. Les idées de Vanitas étaient en général loin d'être les meilleures.

– Oui ? s'impatienta Naminé.

– C'est un jeu que j'ai vu à la télé.

– On a même pas de TV, l'interrompit Xion en levant vers lui un doigt accusateur.

– Je l'ai vu chez Axel, imbécile de dabile, cracha-t-il.

– C'est toi l'imbécile de dabile ! Et puis même qu'on dit _débile_ , donc t'es nul.

– Et donc, ce jeu ? dit Naminé.

Vanitas prit un sourire sournois. Ça n'avait pas la moindre raison d'être, mais il fallait bien qu'il s'entraîne un peu.

– On met des gens des deux côtés et on tire.

– Oh. Et ?

– Et puis on tire, on tire, on tire, on tire –

– Et ?

– Et on tire et après ça il y a une ligne et il faut tirer les autres près de sa ligne et après on a gagné. Ou alors on les fait tomber, ça marche aussi.

Naminé fit semblant de réfléchir à la proposition avant de hocher la tête.

– Très bien, on va jouer à ça. Il faut faire les équipes.

Pour une fois, il n'y eut aucune bataille – Roxas, Ven, Xion et Riku se mirent ensemble en montrant les dents tandis que Vanitas, Axel, Kairi et Sora faisaient de même à un mètre de distance. Naminé soupira.

– Encore ? déplora-t-elle. On pourrait changer, pour une fois.

– Non !

– Hors de question.

– Ça, jamais !

– Je préfère encore manger un poisson rouge vivant et cru.

– Moi je vais pas avec ces dégueulasses.

– C'est toi la dégueulasse !

– Non, c'est toi !

– Non, c'est...

Naminé dut se retenir de se frapper le front et respira longuement pour garder son sang froid et un visage de diplomate.

– D'accord, alors. Orange et bleu, comme vous voudrez. Je vais tracer des lignes.

– Moi aussi ! s'exclama Sora.

Ils partirent tous deux à l'aventure à quelques trois mètres de là et tracèrent une ligne dans le sol à l'aide d'un bâton en bois. Comme elle restait invisible à cause de l'herbe, ils placèrent également quelques cailloux colorés pour que la ligne soit suffisamment visible par tous. Ils firent de même de l'autre côté et les deux équipes eurent bientôt leurs lignes attitrées.

Sans attendre qu'elle en donne l'instruction, tous s'étaient déjà placés à peu près au milieu et leurs regards se lançaient des éclairs.

– Hé ! s'exclama Roxas. Ils sont super grands et vieux, eux, c'est de la triche. C'est pas... (il chercha un long moment dans sa liste restreinte de vocabulaire), c'est pas équitable !

Ven hocha lentement la tête pour le féliciter d'utiliser un aussi joli mot.

Naminé considéra un instant la question. Axel faisait effectivement une tête de plus qu'eux tous, et Vanitas se débrouillait bien. Si Riku pouvait sans aucun doute leur faire face, la présence de Xion désavantageait fortement l'équipe orange.

– C'est vrai, trancha-t-elle. Je vais aller avec vous, alors.

L'équipe bleue commença à protester mais elle se plaça derrière Xion et tira de toutes ses forces sur la corde pour les déconcentrer. Utiliser la surprise, telle était toujours la tactique à utiliser en premier.

L'équipe bleue se défendit comme elle le pouvait mais, malgré la présence d'Axel et de Vanitas, leur tentative se solda par un échec cuisant.

L'équipe orange hurla de joie, et même Riku eut un léger sourire. Vanitas, extrêmement irrité, leva le menton pour affirmer sa supériorité.

– C'est parce que vous étiez cinq, dit-il. C'est pas juste.

– C'est vrai, répondit Naminé. On a qu'à faire quatre contre quatre, si vous voulez. Tu me laisses ta place, Ven ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'assit dans l'herbe pour observer la joute. Les deux équipes se toisèrent un instant. Comme il était hors de question que les orange gagnent encore une fois grâce à l'effet de surprise, Sora, Kairi, Axel et Vanitas tirèrent de toutes leurs forces. La tâche était toujours difficile, cependant, et ils laissèrent échapper une exclamation d'horreur quand le pied de Vanitas toucha la ligne adverse.

Voilà qui était incompréhensible. Ils étaient pourtant presque à égalité.

Naminé pencha la tête avec un demi-sourire.

– Alors, une autre ?

– D'accord, répondit Sora.

– Attendez, j'ai une idée ! s'écria Kairi. Et si l'équipe qui gagne perdait un membre à chaque fois ?

Ils se regardèrent tous pour évaluer la proposition et elle obtint un accord unanime. Sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé, Riku lâcha la corde pour s'installer près de Ven.

La partie suivante fut aussi rude que les autres – Sora s'étant pris les pieds dans ses lacets défaits (on le lui avait pourtant mainte et mainte fois répété, mauvais garnement), il tomba à la renverse, provoquant avec lui la chute de son équipe qui perdit pour la troisième fois d'affilée.

Roxas, Xion et Naminé se consultèrent à voix basse et ce fut Roxas qui quitta l'équipe. Vanitas eut un sourire. À eux quatre contre les deux filles, elles n'avaient aucune chance de gagner. Pas la moindre.

Il attrapa la corde, certain de gagner.

Il avait tort.

Affronter Xion et Naminé leur donna l'impression de se battre contre un mur. Bien campées sur leurs pieds, elles les tiraient inexorablement vers la défaite, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Impossible, pensa Vanitas ; elles ne pouvaient pas gagner, elles étaient minuscules et sans le moindre muscle ! Le destin, comme à son habitude, lui prouva qu'il n'avait que rarement raison et leur envoya l'échec le plus cuisant de leur vie entière. Le coup porté fut dur et violent. L'équipe bleue, décimée, portait sur son visage la déception et la terreur.

– On essaie à un contre quatre ? proposa Naminé avec un petit sourire.

Le voulaient-ils vraiment ? Axel haussa les épaules.

– Si tu y tiens, mais tu vas perdre.

– On verra bien.

Xion quitta la scène et la bataille bleu versus orange se transforma en lutte bleu versus arbitre, ou simples mortels contre un envoyé du Grand Schtroumpf en personne.

Ils tirèrent, tirèrent, tirèrent de toutes leurs forces ; Naminé ne bougea même pas. À vrai dire, elle se reposait et ne tirait pas le moins du monde.

Pendant un court instant, tous se rendirent compte du fait que cette situation avait quelque chose de parfaitement surnaturel, mais nul ne s'en ouvrit aux autres de peur de paraître idiot.

Quand la blonde en eut assez, elle recula doucement et emporta avec elle ses quatre concurrents qui glissaient inexorablement vers leur dernière défaite.

Lorsqu'elle les eut complètement massacré, elle se frotta les mains avec un sourire satisfait.

– Comment... tenta de demander Kairi, mais elle fut brutalement coupée dans son élan par un appel de sa mère qui avait passé la tête dans le jardin.

– Alors, les enfants, vous vous amusez bien ?

Roxas, Ven, Xion, Riku et Naminé acquiescèrent joyeusement. Les autres, toujours abasourdis, restèrent silencieux.

– Il est l'heure d'y aller, tout le monde vous attend !

Ven s'étira.

– On commençait juste à rigoler, dit-il en souriant ostensiblement à Vanitas qui se mit à ronchonner.

Il n'avait pas fait grand chose, certes, mais les voir ramper dans la boue était quand même fort amusant.

L'équipe orange accompagnée de leur arbitre entrèrent dans la maison de Sora en laissant celui-ci et le reste de son équipe dans le chaos le plus total.

– Bon, fit Axel en se passant une main sur la nuque, on a perdu.

– Ils ont triché, nota Kairi.

– Oui, même que ouais, renchérit Sora.

– Il devait y avoir un truc... il devait forcément y en avoir un... c'est une petite fille... elle n'aurait pas pu... mais comment... comment...?

Vanitas était particulièrement touché et Axel lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

– C'est pas grave, on se vengera la prochaine fois.

Se venger... oui, il le fallait. C'était nécessaire. Obligatoire. L'équipe orange les avait trahi, une fois encore.

Ils se rendirent à l'intérieur en ruminant leurs sombres pensées.

La prochaine fois, se jurèrent-ils, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

* * *

 **Awwh ils sont encore tout minus c'est mignon.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review si vous en avez l'occasion :3. Je vous aime, adieu.**


End file.
